


Freshly Baked

by waketosleep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidentally High, Gen, highdeas, special baking, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toast is very grateful to Danny for a recent bit of help. He expresses his gratitude with cookies for the whole team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freshly Baked

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the pineapple_infested kink meme at DW. I'd like to thank highdeas.com for helping with the dialogue.

Tuesday afternoons were slow at Five-0. Even crime hated Tuesdays. So when their visitor arrived, Steve, Chin and Kono were sitting around in the main room, watching a football game streaming live on the internet.

"Aloha, defenders of justice and keepers of the island peace," called a voice Steve knew.

He leaned forward in his chair to see the doorway. "Hey, Toast!"

Toast sauntered in with a plate in one hand, his flip-flops slapping on the floor.

"Chin, Kono, this is Toast. Danny knows him."

"Where is Jersey, anyway?" Toast asked, looking around. "I came to see him in particular."

"He just stepped out," said Chin. "He'll be back anytime."

Kono craned her neck to see the plate. "Are those cookies?"

Toast lowered it to show it off. "They are, indeed. I made them myself. I'm a renowned baker."

Steve snorted and Toast winked at him. "They're for Jersey, little token of my appreciation after he got me off a totally trumped-up possession charge last week."

Kono squinted at the plate and then her face lit up even more. "They're chocolate chip? Can I please have one?"

"Be my guest! Glad to share a little love. I'm sure Jersey won't mind if his super-awesome crimefighting team has a little sample of his cookies." Toast set down the plate carefully on the edge of the computer table and Kono took one.

She took a big bite and immediately groaned. "Mmm. This is so _good_ ," she said through a mouthful, holding up a hand in front of her mouth.

That was all the encouragement Steve and Chin needed to partake. Toast took one for himself with a little smile.

That was when Danny walked back in. "Fucking Step-Stan, I just wanna wring his arrogant--" He stopped. "Hey, Toast."

"Jersey!" He and Danny exchanged a complicated fistbump greeting. "I just came by to thank you for that little favour you did me last week."

"No worries, dude," said Danny. Then he turned his attention to everyone else and narrowed his eyes. "Where did the cookies come from?"

"I made them for you," said Toast proudly, slinging an arm around Danny's shoulders.

"They're so good," said Kono.

Danny froze, eying everyone finishing their cookies. "Toast."

"Yeah?"

"Toast. Did you make me _special_ cookies?"

"Only the best for my man Jersey!"

There was silence. Everyone looked at the plate of cookies. Then Chin, Steve and Kono looked at each other in dawning horror.

That lasted about three seconds, until Kono burst out laughing.

"Oh my fuck!" she choked out, doubling over in her chair; her shoulders shook with laughter.

Chin said something in Hawaiian; Kono snorted and Steve and Toast started laughing, too.

"Great," said Danny. "Now the governor's special law enforcement task force is accidentally baked."

"Fuckin' awesome," said Toast.

" _Not_ fuckin' awesome, what if something happens?" Danny bitched.

Steve stood up, still grinning, and grabbed another cookie from the plate. Before Danny could react, Steve grabbed the back of his head and shoved the cookie in his mouth. "Eat it," he advised, patting Danny's cheek. "I'm not ruining a perfectly good accidental buzz by listening to you bitch like my grandmother."

"Nothing ever happens on Tuesday anyway," said Chin.

Danny stared blankly at Steve for a second and then sighed. He broke off the cookie in his mouth and chewed. "Wow," he said after a moment. "This is like, the least disgusting weed-food I've ever eaten."

"I have a secret recipe," said Toast.

"I appreciate the thought, Toast, but please don't ever make me special food again. I have an image to uphold." He finished his cookie and then went to grab Toast a chair. They all sat down to watch the game.

"So tell me, cop-friends," said Toast after a few minutes, "how many of you have actually had yourselves a little pakalolo before?"

"Are you kidding me?" said Kono. "I used to be a pro surfer."

Toast grinned. "You've had some good shit, huh?"

"Brah, you don't even _know_. Right, cuz?" she said to Chin.

"Some good times," agreed Chin.

"I wasn't able to in the Navy, of course," said Steve, who was already looking a little blissed-out. "But back in high school I used to imbibe a little."

"Football team had its own dealer," piped up Chin.

"Those were some days," said Steve fondly.

"You bunch of stoners," scoffed Danny. When everyone raised eyebrows at him, he said, "All right, so I've had special brownies once or twice. And I used to smoke up once in a while. Rachel and I did it a little, when we were first dating."

"God," said Kono. "That's what I miss the most about weed. Sex while high."

Chin choked a little but the other three just nodded fondly.

Kono reached for another cookie.

"Whoa, whoa," said Danny. "Special baking is strong. You sure you can handle two?"

Kono held up an arm and flexed. "Don't you worry about me, Danno. I know what I'm doing." And she took a bite out of her cookie.

Everyone else went for seconds, too. After that, they all stared peacefully at the football game for a while.

"Why the hell are they called _stands_?" Kono asked suddenly. "People _sit_ in them."

"Because they--" Steve started, and then he trailed off. "Huh."

"I can't even follow this game anymore," said Chin.

"Hey, can we get Discovery Channel on this thing?" asked Toast.

Chin stood up quickly. "We're gonna figure it out," he said.

"Let's see if we can discover it!" shouted Kono, and then she laughed.

"The Discovery Channel should be on a different channel every day," said Danny thoughtfully.

"You guys are my favourite," said Toast fondly.

 

THE END


End file.
